Light strands, particularly Christmas light strands, are well known in the art. It is common to wrap Christmas lights and other light strands around trees or poles for decorative aesthetic purposes. In fact, it is typically desirable to mount the light strands at an angle for a more appealing look, especially when trying to simulate a candy cane. However, mounting light strands around tall and elongated cylindrical objects, such as tree trunks and poles, can be cumbersome and difficult and particularly when mounting them at an angle along the length of the tree trunk. In fact, it is especially difficult when mounting multiple strands of different colored lights to achieve a desired look with respect to spacing and color coordination. Moreover, to properly mount strands of lights around a tree or pole is time consuming and can be frustrating, especially when the strands slide or become dislodged. If there existed a light strands mounting device or system that made it more convenient and reliable and less time consuming to mount strands of lights around a tree or pole, it would be well received. Unfortunately, there are no known light strands mounting devices or systems that adequately address or resolve these shortcomings in the background art.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,543 (“the '543 Patent”) discloses a mounting module for a rope light system which attaches to the surfaces of an interior corner of a structure, not a tree or pole, that can retain and support a rope light without the need of a junction or brake in the rope light by holding the rope light in a flexure curve that does not stress the LEDS or electrical conductors of the rope light.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,331 (“the '331 Patent”) discloses a light system to be installed under branches of a tree, particularly under the fronds of a palm tree, but not around the trunk of a tree. The system involves a flexible multiple bulb light rod or a continuous string of lights. A lower end of the light rod is installed to a trunk of a tree by way of a bracket. The upper end of the flexible light rod has one end of a cord attached thereto. The cord is passed along the light rod by way of hooks attached thereon. By pulling at the other free end of the cord the flexible light rod will be bent downwardly to simulate the curvature of a branch on the tree without being attached thereto. The free end of the cord is then tied to a lower end of the bracket. The support rod for the lighting string may be supported on both ends on individual columns to form an arch. The light system disclosed in the '331 Patent is merely designed for installing lights under the branches of a tree and not to and around a tree trunk or pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,340 (“the '340 Patent”) discloses an outdoor decoration, primarily intended for the holiday season, with a wire frame that is divided into segments, the segments having either the same size or with as many segments as possible having the same size, the segments not having the same size to be comparative in size, to permit fitting the segments together for convenient shipping. The segments are held together by clips and lights are placed on the frame. The '340 Patent, however, discloses an apparatus that is not adapted for mounting around and along the length of a tree trunk or pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,413 (“the '413 Patent”) discloses a device and method for decorating cylindrical structures, such as the trunks of outdoor trees, poles and the like consisting of a lighting assembly including a pair of substantially parallel and rigid hollow side members. A light string is disposed through both side members to provide a series of parallel light runs. The two tubular side members are reversibly affixable to one another using one or more fasteners. Male and female plug connectors are provided for the light string so that like lighting assemblies may be reversibly secured to one another. In operation, the lighting assembly is disposed alongside a tree trunk, lighting pole or similar cylindrical structure in a substantially vertical orientation. The two side members are then translated about opposite sides of the cylindrical structure so that the light runs are cause to surround the cylindrical structure. The side members are reversibly connected together. Multiple lighting assemblies may be electrically affixed to one another so that a series of cylindrical objects may be decorated. The '413 Patent, however, discloses a lighting assembly that is not adapted for adequately and conveniently mounting a plurality of light strands at an angle along the length of a tree trunk or pole and is not adaptable to trees and poles of different circumferences without customizing the length of the light strands for each tree or pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,171 (“the '171 Patent”) discloses an apparatus for attachment to a permanent object to enable a unitary lighting display between apparatus and permanent object. The present invention includes a shaft member adapted to extend along at least a portion of the object, and a structural member attached to the shaft member. The structural member is configured to extend at least partially around the permanent object so as to enable the apparatus to be fitted around the permanent object. The apparatus is adapted to mount a lighting display integral in appearance with a lighting display on the permanent object to thereby enable the unitary lighting display. The '171 Patent, however, discloses an apparatus that is not adapted for adequately and conveniently mounting a plurality of light strands at an angle along the length of a tree trunk or pole and is not adaptable to trees and poles of different circumferences without customizing the length of the light strands for each tree or pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,065 (“the '065 Patent”) discloses an apparatus and method for decoratively lighting an outdoor tree, the apparatus comprising an elongate tubular member adjustably mounted on the trunk portion of a tree by tree mounting brackets, the elongate tubular member having a light branch receiving bracket mounted at the upper end thereof which removably receives a plurality of light branches therein in non-rotating relationship therewith, each lighting branches being constructed from an elongate rod member having an electric cord extending there along with a plurality of light sockets attached thereto with electric bulbs received therein, the electric cord being secured to the rod with tubular conduit and adhesive wrap, each light branch exterior surface being coated with a high strength coating material having glitter therein, each branch electric cord being removably connected to a central electric cord within the tubular member, the light branches being positioned within the branch area of a tree to provide a lighting pattern therein. The '065 Patent discloses an apparatus that is specifically designed for mounting to branches of a tree and not to mounting around the trunk of a tree at an angle with multiple light strands of varying lengths. The '065 Patent also is not adapted for mounting to any size tree of different circumferences.
U.S. Publication No. 2016/0146410 (“the '410 Publication”) discloses a tree lighting system for quickly installing lights on a tree. The system includes a tree lighting assembly wherein the tree lighting assembly includes a tiered, cone-shaped net extending between a first ring and a second ring. The net supports a plurality of lights thereon, whereby the diameter of the second ring is larger than that of the first ring. This allows the tree lighting assembly to have a hollow interior volume when the net is expanded into its conical shape. The tree lighting assembly is placed over a tree, whereby the body of the tree is disposed within the interior volume of the tree lighting assembly. The device disclosed in the '410 Publication is not designed for mounting to a tree trunk or pole.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0291662 (“the '662 Publication”) discloses a lighting system that includes a plurality of circular or disk-shaped lighting rings suitable for installation on a Christmas tree. The lighting rings include lights affixed to a webbing or net, and slits and trunk apertures to facilitate their placement around the Christmas tree trunk. For connection to an electrical power source, the lighting rings include electrical connectors including female electrical and male electrical connectors. The system disclosed in the '662 Publication is not designed for mounting to a tree trunk or pole.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0041189 (“the '189 Publication”) discloses devices and methods which allow rapid and convenient mounting, aligning and patterning strings of decorative light bulbs and Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) on flat surfaces, curved surfaces, generally cylindrical structures such as the trunks of outdoor and indoor trees, branching objects such as branching tree structures and the like. The included devices include 1 or a plurality of flexible holiday decorative lighting mounting strips and various types of mounting devices as required. Light covers might be used to cover and darken lights that disrupt patterns. A single decorative lighting attachment strip can be used to position and align lights on a roughly cylindrical object. A multitude of decorative lighting attachment strips may be used to allow wrapping strings of decorative lights about a roughly cylindrical or branched object in a decorative pattern, which can encircle the entire circumference of the object or a portion thereof. A multitude of decorative lighting strips may be used to affix strings of decorative lights to flat or curved surfaces. The '189 Publication, however, discloses a process that is not adapted for adequately and conveniently mounting a plurality of light strands at an angle along the length of a tree trunk or pole and is not adaptable to trees and poles of different circumferences without customizing the length of the light strands for each tree or pole.
U.S. Publication No. 2004/0136191 (“the '191 Publication”) discloses a decorative lighting system, having a flexible net to be placed over a wall, tree, or bush, allowing an electrical current to pass through and illuminate Christmas or holiday lights placed randomly along the net. The '189 Publication, however, discloses a light net that also is not adapted for adequately and conveniently mounting a plurality of light strands at an angle along the length of a tree trunk or pole and is not adaptable to trees and poles of different circumferences without customizing the length of the light strands for each tree or pole.
The foregoing patent references fail to disclose a decorative lighting system or process that includes a plurality of light strands that can be securely mounted to a tree trunk or pole of any circumference quickly and conveniently at any angle along the length of the tree trunk or pole. Moreover, it appears that none of the cited references could be combined to suggest, motivate or disclose the instant invention disclosed herein. It is therefore desirable to have a decorative light device and system having a plurality of light strands that can be quickly, conveniently and efficiently mounted to a tree trunk or pole of any circumference or shape and any desired angle. If there existed a device or system having these attributes it would address the shortcomings in the background art. As there are no known decorative light devices or systems known that can be quickly, conveniently and efficiently mounted to any size tree or pole at varying angles, there exists a need for such a device or system. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a decorative lighting device and system as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.